


I Have Loved You Since We Were 18

by altrurenstic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Cutesy, F/M, I take suggestions, lil bit of angst, mostly fluffy, wholesome volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrurenstic/pseuds/altrurenstic
Summary: A collection of birthday themed one shots inspired by my own birthday being the day I create this! Most of these will be super fluffy and wholesome because I just can't get enough of these volleyball nerds. If you have any suggestions comment them! I'll prioritize the suggestions above my other planned one shots.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Suggestions + List I've Compiled

Hi! I've decided to compile the one shots I've been working on here so other people can (hopefully) enjoy them!  
The ones I've started on include:

✰Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader (super fluffy! probably going to post this one first)  
✰Kozume Kenma/Reader (includes animal crossing hehe)  
✰Oikawa Tooru/Reader (first date themed)

In the tags I've listed characters I'm probably going to do, but if anyone wants to suggest one before I continue the list then I'll prioritize suggestions! Whatever the people want I will do haha. 

I plan on making the first big batch of one shots centered around it being your/the reader's big 18th birthday, but the next batch I may reverse it so the reader can surprise the dorky haikyuu boys themselves :p

Anyways I should hopefully finish up Yamaguchi's by tonight and post it here! I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave any suggestions below! Whether it be characters to do next, general scenario to write for the theme, or both! I'll take them all.

(Also yes the name of this is based off of that TikTok song trend because I thought it was semi fitting and cute lol) 

Have a lovely day~


	2. A Fairly Perfect Date (Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting this later than I promised. Some personal stuff came up yesterday much to my disliking. It was actually my eighteenth birthday yesterday which is why I was so inspired to write these one shots, but it got ruined when my boyfriend of two years broke up with me. Well, it ended mutual more so because he ended up really hurting me, and I knew we needed to end it, but I'm still just beyond shocked and hung up on him as expected. He was my best friend for a long time as well as my boyfriend, and now he doesn't want to speak to me again. He blames me for all of his unhappiness in his life because his desire to be with me affected a lot of decisions he made about college, so that's why part of this is super fluffy regarding to Yamaguchi and the reader's future. I'm sorry for rambling I just needed to get this off my chest somewhere and apologize. I really hope you enjoy the chapter <3
> 
> \- (d/c) = dream college  
> \- (c/n) = college name

Yamaguchi sighed as he groggily dragged himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes and trying to remember why he was up so late. Staring at his desk in front of him as his vision became clearer, he smiled to himself as he reflected on what he was working on. Two tiny crocheted otters laid on his desk, finally complete after hours and hours of hard work. Yamaguchi wasn’t the most creative person in the world, but when it came to you, he’d do absolutely anything to impress you. 

One of the otters was bigger than the other, made with brown yarn that had a greenish tint to it, much like his own hair, and the other was (h/c), like your luscious (h/c) locks. Otters were your favorite animal, and you also prided yourself in being a so-called “stuffed animal connoisseur”, so he thought it’d be appropriate to not just give you, but make you handmade stuffed otters.

Today he planned on taking you to one of Miyagi’s local fairs, since he remembered the countless stories you would tell him about how your mother took you there almost every year when you were small. You hadn’t been in years, and you longed to go back to make some more memories, which Yamaguchi took as a rather obvious hint that you wanted to go with him at some point. He was determined to make your birthday your best one yet. After all, it was your eighteenth, you were becoming a grown woman. 

He remembered meeting you when you were both only first years, and it became undeniable that you both had unbelievable chemistry. Everything just made so much sense when he was with you. He felt safe, warm, and secure, like he could accomplish anything he ever dreamed of. His love for you only grew as you spent years together, but thoughts of university continued to creep into his mind, since you were both graduating from Karasuno soon. Yamaguchi quickly shook those negative thoughts from his head, today was your day, and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin it for you. 

He quickly finished getting ready, and gave his room one last scan to make sure he had everything he needed for your special day at the fair together. Taking the otters in one of his hands, and your favorite flowers in another, he made his way outside and to your house. 

**  
After purchasing your tickets, you and Yamaguchi entered the fair hand in hand, exchanging toothy, child-like grins as you both excitedly scurried to the nearest attraction. You left your flowers at home in your favorite vase, one that Yamaguchi had given you for your birthday two years prior, but you brought the otters he had made for you without question. They were kept safe in your large purse, and you kept peeking inside to check on them, smiling to yourself as you admired your boyfriend’s hard work. 

Yamaguchi later on asked a stranger politely to take some pictures of the two of you, with your otters in hand and giant smiles plastered on your faces. Today was truly a day you’d always remember, but you still needed to talk to your boyfriend. It wasn’t anything bad in the slightest, it was actually quite good news in your opinion, but it needed to be somewhere private. The two of you tend to get rather emotional at times, as expected when people have such a strong connection as you did with each other.

“Hey let’s make sure to ride the ferris wheel before we go home!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, eyes lighting up with excitement as he dragged you over to that area of the fair. You immediately blushed as he tugged you along by the hand; he had remembered it was your favorite part of the fair when you were little. This would be the perfect opportunity for some alone time with your beloved. 

***

You sat next to him on the plush seats inside the passenger car of the ferris wheel, not leaving much space between the two of you. You both waited patiently for the ride to start, staring out the window and observing the various surroundings of the rather large fair. You couldn’t have asked for a more perfect date, or a more perfect birthday. Being with Yamaguchi was an absolute dream; he treated you like a princess and always put you first. He was a shy boy still to an extent, but you being his partner helped his confidence improve over time, and now as third years at Karasuno, he has matured into a confident, strong young man. You glanced over at the boy who occupied your thoughts so frequently, and the two of you locked eyes momentarily. 

“Hey,” you murmured shyly, tucking your hair behind your ears as you avoided his gaze. You didn’t know why you suddenly had a swarm of butterflies fluttering around wildly in your stomach as you looked at him. There’s just something about him that always made you feel such warmth and unhidable happiness. A small smile can’t help but sneak its way onto your face; you were just so incredibly happy with him, and that’s why you needed to tell him something. Something that would change the future of your relationship forever, for the better. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you Tadashi.” you began, finally meeting his gaze with your own, but you sense fear in his eyes. You rested your hand carefully on his thigh, a gesture of reassurance for the nervous boy 

“I’m going to be attending (c/n) with you next semester!” you announced giddily with a grin, hoping to please your boyfriend with your decision. Although you had gotten into your dream university, it was hours away from the one Yamaguchi was going to attend. Being so far from him would be challenging, and as time went on, you knew you couldn’t bear to leave him. You had taken months to reorganize your priorities, and you had quickly learned that he was your main priority. You didn’t want to take this for granted and let him go. 

“But you got into (d/c)…” Yamaguchi stammered, confusion and doubt clearly present in his wavering voice “That’s all you ever wanted y/n, it’s your dream after all and-”

“Tadashi if I’m not with you then it’s not my dream!” you blurted out, which quickly silenced him of his incoherent babbling. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, the tears piling up in his eyes as he tried to grasp the words you had just uttered. 

“But (y/n)... You’ve wanted to go there for as long as I can remember, probably for as long as you can remember too.” he paused, staring at his feet and twiddling his thumbs as his tears silently fell into his lap. “I can’t have you give up on it for me-” Yamaguchi’s words were silenced as you brought his face up to yours, wiping his tears away with your fingers with an almost immeasurable amount of love in your eyes. You both didn’t break eye contact for what seemed like ages as Yamaguchi drifted into his own universe. A universe where it was just him and you, and no one else. A universe where nothing else mattered and the two of you could stay like this forever, just looking into each other’s eyes, wordlessly communicating how much love you had for the other with a simple gaze. 

“Who stayed up all night making me these little otters and a beautiful handmade card?” your question and gesture towards your bag containing his gift to you brought him back to Earth. A soft blush crept onto his freckled cheeks as you waited for an answer, eyes still locked on him and his heated face. 

“Me...” Yamaguchi murmured, not sure as to where your questions were leading the both of you to. 

“Who waits for me every day when we both finish practice and walks me home, even though they live a long distance from me?” you continued, your hand approaching his face yet again to caress his cheek with care.

“Me...” he mumbled, resting his head in your hand, gratefully accepting your affection. 

“Who showers me with love and affection no matter what, and always manages to make me smile and lift my spirits? No matter who bad the day is?”

“Me...”

“And who do I love, with all of my heart and soul?”

Yamaguchi instinctively pulled you into a tight embrace as you finished your last question, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck and taking in your sweet scent. He heard a soft noise of contentment escape your lips as you wrapped your arms around him, welcoming his embrace. 

“Are you going to answer my question Yama,” you began to tease, “or are you too dense to realize you are the one I love”

Yamaguchi released you from his tight grasp, letting out a light chuckle as he tilted your chin upwards to meet his loving gaze. 

“I know you love me (y/n),” Yamaguchi started “but I’m not sure I’m worth sacrificing your future for..”

“Tadashi I love you more than words could even begin to describe. I know we would still be together no matter how far apart we are, but I don’t want to have to be so far when I could be right there with you on this part of our journey.” you cooed, stroking his cheek again as he continued to hold your head up to his.  
“Plus I’m not willing to give you up. Sacrificing you would be the true mistake for me, and I don’t plan on doing that.” you finished as you closed the gap between the two of you, capturing Yamaguchi’s lips in a passionate kiss. His arms snaked around your waist in order to pull you closer, wanting to become one with you in this true expression of love and care. 

The kiss was soft and romantic, and as much as the two of you would have liked to continue it elsewhere, you both knew a simple, affectionate kiss was what the both of you needed. Not to mention your ride on the ferris wheel was about to conclude shortly. 

You both broke from the kiss slowly, staring into each other's eyes as you did, pink dusting your cheeks and red covering Yamaguchi’s entire face. 

“I am so lucky to have you sunshine.” Yamaguchi smiled as he kissed the tip of your nose gingerly. 

“I’m the lucky one Tadashi,” you grinned back, “I always have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next~  
> \- Kenma  
> \- Oikawa  
> -As well as Tendou and Ennoshita by request! 
> 
> Keep the requests of any kind coming! I love all of my volleyball boys so I'll write about any of them, plus I love interacting with you guys :) Have a lovely day.


End file.
